A communication session for a multiple mode mobile phone is typically anchored at an anchor node of a communication network. The anchor node processes the communication session while the mobile phone is involved in a handover process. In certain cases, the mobile phone may be operable to communicate with different types of networks. For example, a multiple mode mobile phone may communicate with an access point of a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network and with a cell site of a cellular network.
Certain known techniques for anchoring a communication session for a multiple mode mobile phone involve anchoring all calls in the home IP network. This anchoring requires additional resources when the mobile phone is in a cellular network. Accordingly, these techniques are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to efficiently anchor a communication session.